1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage rack systems for items, such as data storage cartridges and the like and, more particularly, is concerned with a supplemental storage rack system for expansion of the storage capacity of a high density storage rack system for such items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large information systems utilizing computers are requiring more and more data storage cartridges. This correspondingly requires more storage area for these cartridges. Since there is typically only a limited amount of physical space in computer room and office facilities allotted to the storage of data cartridges, there is increasing pressure to better utilize the space available for the storage of data storage cartridges.
One approach to augmenting the storage capacity for tape cartridges is to provide racks for retaining tape cartridge storage holders. Tape cartridge holders normally hold a number of tape cartridges for ease of transportation of the cartridges. These tape cartridge holders are then mounted on shelves or vertical support members in the rack until needed.
A further approach to augmenting the storage capacity for tape cartridges within the limited space available is the use of sliding rack systems, such as high density storage rack systems manufactured by Engineered Data Products, Inc. of Broomfield, Colo. Such high density storage rack systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,838, 5,193,696, 5,226,549 and B1 5,265,739, all of which are assigned to Engineered Data Products, Inc., as is the present invention. In these systems, slidably movable racks are mounted at opposite front and rear sides of stationary racks. This system provides additional storage with only a small amount of increased size.
Notwithstanding the substantial acceptance of these high density storage rack systems in the marketplace, there is a continuing demand for still more innovation to better utilize the available space for the storage of data storage cartridges. Consequently, a need still exists for an improved storage rack system which within the limited physical space available in computer room and office environments will maximize storage capacity for such items as data storage cartridges and the like.